Jaime & The Golden Flower-A Love Story
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: One day Jaime is searching for the right girl to date he then comes across a beautiful girl named Erin and he gives her a golden flower on their first date . After they meet for the first time that is . by the way hope you all enjoy this story :)
1. Chapter 1-Meeting Him

One day in the spring it was a sunny day and Jaime had went for a walk that day he then seen a woman that he thought was really pretty he said to himself " She's so pretty I think I should ask her out . " So he then walked over to me and said "Hello madam what's your name ? " I smiled at the young man who was so extremely dreamy . I awnsered his question by saying "My names Erin what's yours ? " He smiled back and said " My name is Jaime Lannister and it's very nice to meet you dear ." He said as he shook my hand lightly . "So would you like to go out on a date sometime today or this week ? " He had asked me . I then said " Sure sounds like a great idea Jaime and by the way you are really cute and I'm not kidding you really are . " He blushed as he had said "Why thank you . " I smiled as I replied " Your welcome ." So then we went for a walk together .


	2. Chapter 2-Getting To Know More About Him

Then I sat down beside Jaime and asked " So Jaime can you tell me a little bit about yourself , if you don't mind?" He nodded " Sure I like to go for walks, I read sometimes , I'm good at sword fighting and that's about it really oh and I have a sister named Cersei and one brother which is named Tyrion. What about you do you have any siblings my dear?" I answered as I had said "Nope I'm an only child actually. Sometimes I wish I had a brother or a sister but I don't so yeah."He then said " I see so do you like to read ?" I nodded as I had said "Yes I love to read it's so much fun I'll read anything but I really love romance love stories they are the best." Jaime then smiled and said " Ah very nice I like those ones too ." I then smiled back and asked " Really? That's so cool." He then said " I know right it is." I had then smiled at him .


	3. Chapter 3-Romantic Date Night

Then I went over to Jaime's place and it was our first date so we hung out together and had a romantic dinner together he had on a black and white striped t-shirt and some sort of white jacket over top of the shirt and a pair of jeans I looked up at him and said " Jaime you look very handsome in that. " He smiled and said " Thank you I really like your shirt with that skirt your wearing it looks pretty. " I couldn't help but smile as I had said " Thank you Jaime, Dear." He smiled as he spoke again " Your very welcome." He then kissed my cheek lightly and romantically also tonight it was the best night ever and for it was our first date that night we had so much fun .Then Jaime's brother Tyrion walked into the room and said " Oh hey Erin how have you been?" He smiled. Jaime then asked curiously " Wait you know her how?" Tyrion then awnsered as he said " Yes I know her because she's actually one of my friends ." He then said " Ah okay cool that sounds pretty awesome." Jaime said as he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4-Jaime Lannister I Love You

Tyrion then said "Okay anyways gonna leave you two love birds alone for a while and Jaime don't do anything stupid. " He giggles as Jaime said " Now why would I do something stupid, Tyrion?" He giggled and Tyrion said " I don't know was just trying to make you laugh and it worked ." Jaime was still laughing as Tyrion left I then smiled as I said " Jaime Lannister I love you." Jaime smiled as he said " I love you too, my dear." I blushed as I was smiling. I then got up to turn on some music and I then sat on the couch with him and he put his arms around me and held me close as we cuddled together.


	5. Chapter 5-The Golden Flower

I was sitting on the couch still as Jaime got up to go get something he then came back and stood infront of me and there it was what he had brought back was a golden flower which was beautiful he then handed it to me and said "Here my sweet girl I think you should have this." I smiled as I took it and said " Awww it's beautiful ,Jaime how did you know I liked flowers?I had asked . He then answered "Your friend Tyrion told me ." I then asked "He had said with a smile. And I then said "Ah so that's how you knew. He nodded and I then smelled the flower it smelled really nice and I loved flowers so much they were so beautiful there was alot of different types of flowers that I liked.


	6. Chap 6-Kissing Jaime For The First Time

I then looked at Jaime and smiled as I did he lightly put his hand on my cheek and started kissing my lips . Then he stopped kissing me . I smiled and said " You are a good kisser Jaime." He smiled as he had said " Thank you I think you are too." I couldn't help but blush as I smiled " Awwww thank you and you are very welcome." He then hugged me and said " I love you Erin." I smiled and winked at him as I spoke and said " I love you too."


	7. Ch7-Looking Out The Window On A Nice Day

Jaime was wearing a white shirt with some kind of white jacket over top and was wearing some jeans as he was looking out the window he was wearing something he usually didn't wear I had looked over at him and asked " Jaime? Jaime you okay?" He turned facing me after and said "Yes of course I was just looking out the window it's a nice day out wanna go out for a walk with me for a bit?" I nodded as I looked at him and said "Yes sounds good can we take Tyrion with us ?" He nodded " Of course we can honey." He said. So I then went to go get Tyrion and took him with us as we walked outside for a bit.


End file.
